Soramimi/Storm Fighter
Misheard dialogue for the film, Storm Fighter. This film has a lot of underrated misheard dialogue. Key * Brett Mycles - (BM) * Lance Storm - (LS) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Mio Harata. * Submarine sandwiches. * Ice cream. * Contra. * Mixi. * Grilled salmon pudding. * Squid. * Roasted sweet potatoes. * Ankake fried rice. * Debt. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Ikariya Kazuyoshi (いかりやカズヨシ). * False Aniki (偽兄貴). * Biso Hesosotoso (ビソーヘソソトソ). * Harry Billington (ヘリービリントン). Languages? * English - Brett Mycles and Lance Storm 'Brett Mycles vs. Lance Storm' * The fuck? The hell is my mats doing out? (BM) - 北野ツヨシ監督作品 ** kitano tsuyoshi kantoku sakuhin - Directed by Tsuyoshi Kitano. * You're the only that used my mats? (BM) - ツヨシ TheNEX？ ** tsuyoshi the nex? - Tsuyoshi TheNEX? * Yeah, me. (LS) - いや、見いひん ** iya, mi ihin - No, see you. * What do you mean you used them? (BM) - うぉい♂どういう意味YOU？ ** u~oi ♂ douiu imi yuu? - What do you mean by YOU? * It's a big deal? (LS) - それ、DIO♂ ** sore, dio - That, DIO♂. *** Dio refers to Dio Brando, an antagonist from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series. * Well, next time you use one of my mats you ask. (BM) - おなスタ♂的に言うとマジレス ** ona suta♂teki ni iu to majiresu - Serious response to say like a star♂. * Well, I came here for a workout. (BM) - もう秋やと思った？ ** mou aki ya to omotta? - Do you think it's already autumn? * And, uh, you're gonna give me one. (BM) - あのー・・・　生きる意味を・・・ ** ano... ikiruimi o... - Umm... The meaning of living... * No, I just got done. (LS) - No　舞ちゃん　No… ** no mai-chan no... - No Mai-chan no... *** The nickname of Japanese tarento Mio Harata. * I'm- I'm done-''' (LS) - あ、危ないよ… ** a, abunai yo... - Oh, dangerous... * '''Well, I'm gonna show you. If you can wrestle on my mat, you can wrestle me. (BM) - ナウい♂GAYして許しまへんで　ビビらしてみ？ ** naui♂gei shite yurushi ma hen de bibira shite mi? - Naughty♂GAY and forgive me. Why don't you get scared? * Put them fuckin' on then. (?) (BM) - そこにパンツあんねん ** soko ni pantsu an nen - There was a pair of pants. * Let's wrestle. (BM) - 行きまっそ ** iki masso - Going straight. * Yeah, it's your choice, we either wrestle or I can kick your ass. (BM) - いやそのチョイスにビビるわ　ラストオーダー聞いてきやす ** iya sono choisu ni bibiru wa rasutooudaa kiite kiyasu - I'm scared of my cousin's choice. Easy to hear last order. * I just whopped somebody's ass, I'll whop another ass too. (LS) - サブくなる→アイス食う ** sabu kunaru ￫ aisu kuu - Become sub→Eat ice. * You can try! (BM) - こんにちは / 魂斗羅♂ ** konnichiwa - Hello. ** kontora - Contra♂. *** Contra is a run and gun video game developed and published by Konami. * Can't use my mats without asking. (BM) - MY ASS♂トラヤス ** my ass♂torayasu - MY ASS♂ Trayas. * Never mess with my matt. (BM) - キミも♂見せてね♪ ** kimi mo♂misete ne♪ - Show♂me too♪. * Whopped that punk's ass and I'll whop your ass too. (LS) - 思いっきりアイス喰う ** omoikkiri aisu kuu - Eat ice cream as much as one can. * You ain't shit. (LS) - mixi ** mixi - Mixi. *** Mixi '''is an online Japanese social networking service. * '''You don't scare me, boy. (LS) - 素敵BOY♂ ** suteki boy - Lovely BOY♂. * You're ready to do this, huh? (BM) - 余裕ですか？ ** yoyuudesu ka? - Can you afford it? * Yeah, let's go. (LS) - いや 違う ** iya chigau - No, wrong. * Alright, let's go. (BM) - あぁ、違うん… ** a~a, chigau n... - Oh, wrong... * You like that, huh? (BM) - 腹いてえなぁ？ ** hara ite e naa? - Are you hungry? * You won't win (?) (LS) - 焼き芋のプリン ** yakiimo no purin - Grilled salmon pudding. * ? (BM) - 次からZEROだ！ / 次から角♂だ / 次から襲うだ ** tsugi kara zero da - It's ZERO from the next! ** tsugi kara tsunoda - It's the next corner♂. ** tsugi kara osouda - I will attack next. * Let's see you get out of the surfboard, huh! (?) (LS) - うんちになるぞー萌え！ ** unchi ni naru zo moe - I'll become a poop-moe! * Uwah, shit! (BM) - うわーちげぇよ！ ** uwa chige~eyo - Wow, darn it! * Ah, you fucker! (BM) - イカだった ** ikadatta - It was a squid. * I'll break your fuckin' arm. (LS) - これどうやって作るの？ / これどうやって救うの？ ** kore dou yatte tsukuru no? - How do you make this? ** kore dou yatte sukuu no? - How do you save this? * Ah no! Ah, shit! (LS) - 大野、嵐！ ** Ouno, arashi - Ono, storm! * (grunting) (LS) - おばあちゃん… ** o baachan… - Grandmother… * Uh, what about this? (?) (BM) - 焼きイモ・・・最高です！ ** yakiimo... saikoudesu - Roasted sweet potatoes... It's the best! * How does that feel, huh?! (BM) - あんかけチャーハン!? ** ankake chaahan - Ankake fried rice?! * (grunting) (LS) - 借金がぁ・・・ ** shakkin ga~a... - Debt is... * (grunting) (LS) - 負けない・・・ ** makenai... - Not lose... * (grunting) (LS) - 恵方・・・ ** ehou - Lucky direction... Category:Soramimi - Subpage